Sailor RWBY
by FlamingEmbers7
Summary: The members of Team RWBY pick which Sailor Scout, from Sailor Moon, they would be.


**AN: Had this idea for months now and finally had the wherewithal to write it. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

As Ruby and Weiss sat in their dorm room studying for their upcoming field exam a very desperate Ruby asked a question that had been plaguing her mind for over two hours, "What Sailor Scout would everyone be?"

The sudden outburst from her partner broke Weiss' steadfast concentration on the book in front of her. "Ruby, no! You promised to stay focused on your studies today!" stated the cerulean eyed girl, irritation clearly lacing her every word.

Silver eyes pleaded desperately, "but Weiss, 10 hours of studying in one day is too exhausting! Besides, what _I_ don't know you know, and what _you_ don't know I—"

"—don't know," interjected Weiss before Ruby could finish her sentence.

"Wow, you've been studying for 10 hours?" asked Blake from her bottom bunk. She was surprised that Ruby, of all people, managed to study for so long.

Yang, who was lounging about on her bed overheard her teammates and asked, "how did you manage to get Ruby to study for so long?"

"I told her I would give her a big bag of cookies if she put forth effort in her studies today," answered Weiss with a small smirk on her face. The cerulean eyed huntress knew exactly how to get the youngest member to focus on her studies.

"Triple chocolate chip!" exclaimed Ruby with great anticipation. Of course, no such agreement was agreed upon but the silver eyed huntress attempted to persuade her teammate regardless.

Weiss quickly responded, "_regular _chocolate chip, Ruby." She made it clear with her tone of voice that this was non-negotiable.

Without missing a beat Ruby attempted the second best thing, "with chocolate milk!"

Having witnessed firsthand the outcome of a chocolate-milk-high Ruby, Yang was quick to shoot down her sisters hopeful declaration, "Ruby, you're not allowed to have chocolate milk anymore. Remember what happened last time?"

"No," responded the silver eyed huntress with innocence, still hoping she would get her way.

"Exactly," said Yang firmly. She loved her sister dearly but some things she was not willing to endure again.

"I think you should call it a night, Weiss," started Blake. "Over-studying can be just as detrimental as not studying enough."

"That's not true!" responded Weiss with an air of indifference. "You can never over-study," she said flinging her hair behind her shoulder.

From atop her bunk Yang called down, "in Ruby's case it _is_ true. In order to fit new knowledge in her head she forgets old stuff."

A pang of betrayal shot throughout Ruby's body as she refuted Yang's remark, "hey!"

Undeterred by Ruby's exclamation she called down, "sorry sis, but you know it's true.

"Only a little," mumbled a defeated Ruby. As much as she wanted to deny the accusation she had to admit that the statement held true.

"Besides, I don't think that memorizing the anatomy of every Grimm known to man will help you survive in the Emerald Forest for a week," said Blake nonchalantly.

"I beg to differ," started Weiss, never one to give up her position so fast. "If we know the Grimm's weaknesses then we have a better chance of survival."

"Ultimately instinct will keep you alive during a field exam," rebutted Blake from her position in her bottom bunk. Having worked with the White Fang since early childhood, Blake knew better than anyone the importance of instinct when it came to surviving in an unfamiliar environment.

"When you're on the field you won't have time to remember textbook stuff. You gotta react to the situation at hand and pound the Grimm 'till they drop!" exclaimed the blonde brawler as she punched the air dramatically.

Seeing Weiss contemplate her teammate's argument Ruby quickly pleaded, "please, Weiss, can we call it a night?" Ruby gave her best puppy eyes toward Weiss in an attempt to end their study session.

Heeding her teammate's argument Weiss finally relented and exhaled as she spoke, "you all do present valid points; Ruby is rather forgetful."

Ruby's puppy eyes changed to aghast as she exclaimed, "not you too, Weiss! Don't you believe in your leader?"

"I _believe_ that you have potential, Ruby" responded Weiss placing one hand on her hip.

Undeterred by her teammates, Ruby quickly remembered her initial question, "so, back to the important task at hand, which Sailor Scout would everyone be?

Yang, being the first to speak on the matter, made an important observation and made her point very clear, "well, my beloved little sister, if we are going to delve into such a philosophical question we should do this the right way."

Yang spoke with a tone of utmost seriousness which caused Blake to roll her eyes as she spoke, "I don't think that counts as a philosophical question."

Choosing to ignore Blake's little gibe Yang continued her declaration that it was, "time for a slumber party!"

The cerulean eyed huntress scoffed, "what a ridiculous notion!" As she finished putting away her study material Weiss turned to face Yang and gestured with her arms, "we already share a dorm room."

Following Yang's proposal of having a slumber party Ruby shot her arms up in excitement as she proclaimed, "we can build a fort!"

"No," Weiss deadpanned.

Not one to let up so easily, Ruby's excitement continued at the prospect of building a fort, "why not, Weiss? A slumber party demands a fort to be built!"

"Yeah it does!" Yang exclaimed jumping down from her top bunk.

"Really, Yang, don't you think we're too old for this type of activity?" Weiss scorned.

An undeterred Ruby continued as her enthusiasm kept growing, "you're _never_ too old for building forts!"

Weiss turned to the only teammate she thought would be on her side, "help me out, Blake. Surely you see reason."

Finally placing her book down Blake got up from her bed and said simply, "I'll get the blankets."

"All right, Blakey!" proclaimed an enthused Yang as she gave Blake one of her trademark grins. "That just leaves the Ice Queen hehehe," Yang laughed turning her attention back to the cerulean eyed girl.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" asked Weiss to no one in particular.

Returning from the closet with an armful of blankets Blake addressed Weiss, "you know they won't give up until you agree."

Giving into her fate Weiss relented and moved to help Blake with the blankets, "I bet Pyhrra doesn't have to put up with this kind of nonsense from her teammates."

Elsewhere in Beacon one Pyhrra Nikos let out a rather loud sneeze. "Excuse me," she said after sneezing into her shoulder.

"Are you getting sick? Should we go back in?" inquired a concerned Juane.

"I hope not, our final exam starts on Friday," responded Pyhrra. "Let's call it a night; we'll continue our training tomorrow."

After spending several minutes building a fort Team RWBY stepped back and looked at their handiwork with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

The cerulean eyed huntress was the first to speak as she moved to her various suit cases. She opened a particular case and stated "if we're going to do this, then we have to do this properly." Her teammates looked on as she pulled out several small boxes.

"Is that what I think it is?!" gasped Ruby as she saw her partner with several boxes of Pocky.

With a smirk on her face Weiss responded, "we just got a new shipment earlier this week."

Blake approached Weiss taking one of the boxes in her hands and looked it over. "I wasn't aware the Schnee Dust Company was in the food industry," she said looking up at Weiss slightly astonished.

"Our primary market is with dust, of course, but we also delve into other markets. Why limit yourself after all?" responded Weiss with an air of superiority.

"Looks like the Ice Queen has us covered for tonight's snacks!" whooped Yang throwing an arm around the cerulean eyed huntress.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" asked Weiss for the second time that night.

"It's heiress actually," said Blake with her trademark monotonous voice.

As Team RWBY moved into their fort they each took a seat on the ground. Ruby and Weiss leaned against Weiss' bed while Yang and Blake leaned on the latter's bed facing the other two huntresses.

"Back to the important question at hand; which Sailor Scout would everyone be?" asked Ruby in a serious tone as she looked at each of her teammate's in turn.

"How come you're only this serious about things that don't matter?" asked Weiss bewildered at Ruby's actions.

"Of course this matters!" rebuttaled Ruby.

"Really? Care to enlighten me?" asked Weiss raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… well, it matters because…" faltered Ruby as she looked to her two other teammates for help.

"Team building," said Blake stepping in to help her leader.

Relieved at Blake's help Ruby continued her obviously well thought out rebuttal, "yeah! Team building! This exercise will strengthen the bonds between us!"

Quickly moving next to Ruby Yang exclaimed, "of course no one could ever hope to achieve the bond that Ruby and I share!" She quickly threw her arms around the silver eyed huntress and gripped her in a bone crushing bear hug.

Gasping for air, Ruby tried to pry Yang's arms of herself but to no avail. "Yang! Cut it out, stop smothering me!" she managed to wheeze out.

"But I wuv you!" said Yang as she continued her embrace.

"Your love is suffocating me to death!" said Ruby as she helplessly flailed her arms about.

Seeing that Ruby was at her limit she stepped in, "stop killing my partner, Yang. I need her for the final exam."

"Fine, fine," said Yang as she let go of Ruby and moved back to sit next to Blake. "So, who wants to pick first?" she asked as she looked around at her teammates. "Well, if no one picks then I call dibs on Venus; she blonde hair!"

"You picked based on hair colour?" asked Weiss, but it came out as more of a statement than a question.

Biting into yet another Pocky stick Yang enthused, "you know it!"

"By those requirements you could just as easily have picked Moon or Uranus," responded Weiss choosing to ignore the wink Yang shot her.

At this, the silver eyed huntress couldn't suppress a small laugh. "You said Uranus," she said bringing up a hand to cover her mouth as she continued to giggle.

Rolling her eyes Weiss asked, "what are you five?"

Trying to suppress her laugh Ruby responded between giggles, "I can't help it that it sounds like—"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah, I think we get it, Ruby," said Weiss shooting up her hand in front of Ruby in an attempt to silence her.

Stepping in to diffuse the potential bomb between Ruby and Weiss, Blake turned to Ruby and asked, since you asked the initial question, I take it you have a scout in mind for yourself?"

Finally managing to control herself she turned her attention to her faunus teammate, "but of course, beloved Blake. After much deliberation—"

"—using some big words there lil sis," said Yang between mouthfuls of Pocky.

"Of course! I've been reading the dictionary Weiss got me for my birthday," said Ruby grinning proudly.

"I'm glad to see you've been putting it to good use," praised Weiss. Perhaps she really was having a positive effect on Ruby mused Weiss.

"I can't believe you got her a dictionary for her birthday," opinionated Blake from her position across from Weiss. "Out of all the books in Vale you get her a dictionary."

The bookworm couldn't help but think of all the books she had read that would most certainly interest the silver eyed huntress. There was of course one book that Blake hoped the innocent huntress would never stumble upon, or any of her teammates for that matter. They just wouldn't understand.

"I thought it would help with her communication skills," defended Weiss. "Besides, it's not the only thing I got her."

"That's right!" Ruby started excitedly. "Weiss also got me an assortment of high-end dust rounds for Crescent Rose!" At the mere mention of Crescent Rose, Ruby pulled out a cardboard cut-out of said weapon (from hammerspace of course). "Maybe I'll get to use them on our upcoming field exam next Friday!" she continued as she hugged the cardboard cut-out close to her bosom.

"How have we never noticed you have a cardboard cut-out of your weapon?" asked Blake inquisitively.

Looking at her partner with slight shock Weiss asked hesitantly, "why do you even have a cardboard cut-out of Crescent Rose in the first place?"

"You _don't_ want to know," said Yang enjoying the quickly diminishing Pocky. "Trust me."

Taking Yang's word Weiss continued, "aren't we getting off topic?"

"Ah yes! Back to the issue at hand!" said Ruby as she cleared her throat for dramatic effect. "After much deliberation I have concluded that I would be Tuxedo Mask! He's cool, has a red cape, throws red roses as his signature attack, and always saves the day! Need I say more?"

"Tuxedo Mask isn't even a Sailor Scout!" rebutted Weiss. "He's just eye candy, in the anime at least."

"So, I can't be Tuxedo Mask?" asked a teary-eyed Ruby. Her hopes of being the caped hero were on the verge of being shattered by her partner.

Yang's older-sister instincts quickly kicked in as soon as she saw a heart-broken Ruby. "Of course you can, Ruby!" she consoled as she shot a death glare at Weiss. "Right, Blake?" she asked turning to her partner in the hopes that she would help her.

Without missing so much as a single beat the Faunus replied, "I read that the creator of Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi, has stated that Tuxedo Mask takes the place of Sailor Earth. So, I think it's okay if you want to be Tuxedo Mask."

Not having realized the potential damage she could have caused to her leader, Weiss stammered out a quick response, "w-well, I suppose it's okay then."

"Yay!" cried out Ruby in relief quickly forgiving her partner. "Okay, whose next?" she asked turning to face Weiss and Blake.

"I suppose I can be Sailor Moon. She becomes Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, and I recall _someone_ keeps calling me Queen," smirked Weiss as she turned to face her spitfire of a teammate.

Missing the little gibe Ruby turned to her partner with excited eyes. "You know what that means, Weiss?"

Weiss just gave her partner a puzzled look.

Noticing Weiss' silence, Ruby continued with rising passion, "you are the Moon to my Earth, the princess to my prince; the thorns to my rose—"

"—what's _that _supposed to mean?" asked Weiss indignantly.

Not understanding why Weiss looked slightly offended, Ruby proceeded to explain, "that we'll always be partners!"

"Well, of course we will," responded Weiss with a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "N-not like Professor Ozpin would let us change partners; he made that clear during initiation."

"I don't think Weiss fits the role of Sailor Moon though," spoke Blake in her usual nonchalant tone. Seeing the inquisitive looks from her teammates she continued, "personality-wise neither Sailor Moon nor Usagi have any similarities with Weiss."

Pondering her partner's statement, Yang agreed with Blake, "Usagi _is_ very different than Weiss."

"Then Weiss should be Sailor Neptune," said Ruby as all eyes now turned to her for further elaboration. "They're pretty similar to each other. Both have an aura of grace and elegance. Both are amazing musicians and talented painters, they excel at everything they do. And on the surface both are cold and distant, but once you get to know them you know they care deeply about those close to their heart."

The cerulean eyed huntress blushed furiously as she looked to the silver eyed huntress, "Ruby, I—"

Choosing to cut in, Yang simply stated, "well; there's no good segue out of this situation, so let's just move on shall we?" Turning to Blake she asked her partner, "have you decided yet, Blake?"

"I think I would be Sailor Saturn," responded Blake. "You see, Hotaru was misled to use her powers for wrong, but in the end she broke free and found people who truly cared about her. For the longest time I used my abilities for wrong, but I finally found where I belong."

Her teammates knew of her past with the White Fang, but none held a grudge against her for it. Knowing that Blake really needed to hear what she had to say Yang spoke, "we'll always be here for you, Blake. No matter what."

Ruby and Weiss nodded in affirmation and Weiss was the next to speak, "we will never turn our backs on a friend."

"Did you just quote the theme song?" asked Blake already knowing the answer. She knew that Weiss' words held true and was also thankful at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"I thought it seemed appropriate," shrugged the silver eyed huntress.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other mischievously and gave each other knowing nods. "Fighting evil by moonlight!" they started simultaneously.

Dreading the potential outcome of the situation, Weiss tried to dissuade the sisters, "no, don't start singing!"

"Winning love by daylight!" Blake joined as the sisters got progressively louder.

"You're all a bunch of dolts," said Weiss indignantly.

Paying no heed to Weiss' pouts the trio continued, "never running from a real fight!" At this point the trio look at Weiss expectantly, inviting her to join them in their antics.

Relenting, Weiss rolled her eyes and finally joined the trio in singing, or rather shouting the next line, "she is the one named Sailor Moon!"

**AN: Had a hard time picking a scout for Weiss, in the end I chose Neptune partly because I ship Weiss X Neptune. Anyways, let me know what you thought about the story. Also, feel free to leave constructive criticism; I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.**


End file.
